Full Metal Panic: Love
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Sousuke confesses? No, this has to be a dream. He would never do that! Warning: If you do not like to see Sousuke get hurt, do not read! Even though i don't like him getting hurt either heh
1. Part 1

Lina: What should have happened at the end of TSR. Grr. Hoping it will happen in the movie at some point. I want to see them kiss, darn it! 

Kaname: Calm down or I'll whack you with the paper fan!

Sousuke: runs and hides

Lina: lol I wasn't going to put this one up, but I decided to anyways. I want to get a reaction, please don't be too mean. Well, here's the first part!

Full Metal Panic

Part One: Love

It was a typical morning at Jindai High. Sousuke blew up the lockers again, saying that there was something contaminated in his. Kaname was too tired to scold him this time. She just sighed, Sousuke gulped, knowing that she would probably rat him out later. Kaname went to the classroom after putting her shoes away. She sat down and put her arms folded, down on the desk. Then she rest her head on them and fell asleep almost instantly. Kyouko went up to her, she tried to poke her, but nothing would wake the sleeping Kaname. Sousuke came into the room.

"Hello, Sagara-kun. Kana-chan is sleeping. She must have had a rough night," Kyouko said, concerned. Sousuke also looked concerned towards Kaname. She still would not wake up. Then, he heard something that he never thought he would have coming from her.

"Marry me, Sousuke. I love you," she muttered, even though she was sleeping, she was smiling and blushing. Sousuke turned bright red. Kyouko just blinked, shocked at what her friend just blurted out in her sleep. Sousuke could not move, Ms. Kagurazaka came into the room, he still could not move a muscle. Kaname suddenly woke up, she wiped the little bit of drool off her chin. She saw her friend staring at her, and then turned around to see the red Sousuke. "What?" She asked.

"Uh... uh, nothing!" He stuttered. He managed to sit down, almost falling over as soon as he did so. Kyouko also sat, but still stared at Kaname, who blinked in confusion.

After a few classes it was lunch. Kaname followed the stiff Sousuke out in the hall.

"Wait! Did I say something weird while I was sleeping?" She asked, she then blushed, remembering the dream she had. "I didn't... I wouldn't..." She thought. Sousuke gulped,

"Negative. You said nothing out of the ordinary," he stated, still not turning around, so Kaname went around to face him. Sweat ran down his face.

"So I did say something! What was it?" She demanded. He still did not answer, he was frozen.

"It was just a dream. It didn't mean anything," he thought.

"Repeat what I said, that's an order," Kaname stated, growing more angry. Sousuke gulped again.

"You said "'Marry me, Sousuke. I love you,'" he mumbled. Kaname turned bright red and looked down.

"You know it was a dream right? I... I wouldn't say that in real life," she said. Sousuke looked hurt by this, his eyes covered in shadows.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kyouko asked, peering out the door. Kaname walked quickly back inside the room, Sousuke looked in her direction for a minute, and then followed her in the room. There was no one left, since it was lunch time, everyone was down in the cafeteria or buying bread. Kyouko had seen the hurt Sousuke and decided to leave them alone.

"So, it was just a dream? It didn't mean anything?" He asked. Kaname blushed again.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this? Aren't you incapable of love?" She asked. Sousuke could feel rage growing inside of him. Why is she saying these things? He went up to her and slapped her.

"How dare you! You know nothing about me, I thought you understood me more than anyone, but I guess I was wrong!" He yelled. Kaname fell into a chair. He had yelled at her once before, but never had he hit her. He stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Kaname started to cry. Why was she being so harsh on him? She wiped the tears as Kyouko came back in the room with her lunch. She had seen the angry Sousuke stomp down the hallway.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Kyouko asked. Kaname shook her head, rubbing the red cheek a bit. She winced.

"I deserved it. I was... I said some horrible things," she said, looking down.

"Don't worry, I'm sure if you apologize he'll understand," Kyouko suggested, smiling.

"Maybe. I'll try, thanks Kyouko," Kaname replied and she left to find Sousuke. She ran into Kazama, who looked worried. "Hey, Kazama. Did you see Sousuke?" She asked. Kazama nodded.

"He headed out. He must not be feeling too well, he looked pretty depressed," Kazama said.

"Thanks," Kaname said and also left the school. This was not like Sousuke. She left the school and took the subway back to her apartment. She then realized that she was skipping classes, but it did not matter. She had to apologize. She went up to his room, on the other side of the street, and hesitated to knock. She was just about to when the door opened. Sousuke almost ran into her, but stopped. He had a bag in his hand. "Sousuke! Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm not wanted here, so I'm going back to Mithril," he stated plainly. Kaname almost started crying.

"I... I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry," she stated. Sousuke started to walk down the stairs but stopped when he heard this. He turned around and went up to her.

"I... I thought that you were even the slightest bit human, but I guess I was wrong. You don't think I have feelings? I do, I love you! There, I said it, I loved you, but since I'm incable of that emotion, I guess it's not possible, huh?" He blurted out. Kaname instantly started to cry when she heard those words. She started shaking.

"I said I was sorry, what do you want me to say? Please... tell me," she said, barely able to talk. He was so close to her, he suddenly put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She blushed, tears still falling down her cheeks. He leaned in, their lips collided. Her eyes widened, he tightened his grip around her waist. She put a hand on his shoulder, to steady herself, and closed her eyes. She thought she had been strong, until this moment. The moment which seemed to last an eternity. Then he gently pulled away, letting go. Kaname fell back against the railing, she fumbled to get a grip on the rail, almost falling to her knees. Sousuke was blushing a little, which she had only seen him do a couple of times, when she had dresssed up in her mother's kimono and he did not know it was her.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line," he said. Kaname burst out laughing. She did not know why, but just the way he said it so curtiously made her realize that he was a soldier, although even if he wasn't, he still would be that polite. "What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing. Sorry," she said, blushing. She held her side from laughing. There was a long pause before either of them said anything.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked, nervously. Kaname blushed and nodded. She followed him into his apartment, where he went over to the table and pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"I... I think I'll stand, thank you though," she said. Sousuke then sat down, but after a second or two he stood up again.

"I don't know what happened, I'm sorry," he finally said. Kaname blushed harder.

"I didn't mind. I really... meant what I said in the dream, the I love you part, I'm not proposing or anything!" She instantly put her hand up to her mouth after she said this. There was another long awkward pause. "Did I just say... that I l love you?" She asked. Sousuke nodded. She then went over to the chair and sat down. Then Sousuke actually laughed, it was a quiet chuckle, but Kaname heard it, and she started laughing too. She stopped and went up to him, she leaned forward and her head rested on his shoulder. "Promise me that you will never leave me alone?" She asked, putting her arms around his waist.

"I promise. I do love you, remember," he said, making Kaname blush again. She then thought that this had to be a dream, she never thought that she would ever be in love with this crazy, war nut. Let alone him telling her that he loved her first.

Suddenly Sousuke's cell phone rang. He sighed, wanting to not let go. He reached in his pocket carefully, so that Kaname's arms still wrapped around his waist. He answered.

"Hello?" What he heard was not pleasing.

"Sousuke, we need you to come right away. There's a new mission. You will also have to pilot the Arbalast," it was Mao on the other line. There was a pause. Kaname looked up at him. "Hello? Sousuke?"

"Yeah, I'll be there by 1200 hours," he stated and hung up. He wanted to throw the phone across the room, but put it back in his pocket. Kaname let go.

"Do you have to go?" She asked. He nodded, eyes covered in shadow.'"I'm sorry. It will only be for a few days. Soon I'll be able to see you," he said, putting his right hand on Kaname's cheek. She took it in her own hand and smiled.

"It's okay, it's your job. It can't be helped," she said. Sousuke leaned forward again and they kissed. He then had to pack a few things before leaving. Kaname watched him get in the taxi, he waved to her as it pulled out onto the main road. She sighed, and then went back to her own apartment.

Lina: Oooooo, what's going to happen next, I wonder? There will only be two parts to this, maybe three, if I get some more ideas as I finish the second raid again, which might just happen. Hehe.

Sousuke: maybe I'll die...

Lina: no, u are mine and I would never ever do that to u! so rest assured everyone, he won't die. Man, I wish we had holodecks in my time period. Grrr.


	2. Part 2

Lina: here we go takes deep breath this one will probably make me cry as I'm writing it, but it won't be too sad! 

Sousuke: Don't hurt me!

Lina: Too late. Hehe. I love him though, more than he knows.

Sousuke: blushes

Lina: Anyways... here it is!

Full Metal Panic: Love

Part Two

Kaname walked around her living room, she then sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. There was nothing good on, not even her favorite show. She had to admit, it was boring when Sousuke would go on missions. She wondered what he was doing at that moment. She blushed, thinking about what happened the day before. She then picked up the pillow and hugged it, squealing a bit. She decided to call Kyouko, it was a Sunday, so there was no school. She dialed the number.

"Hello, Kyouko? It's Kaname," she paused.

"Kana-chan! You sound happy," Kyouko said on the other end.

"Oh, not really."

"Yeah, you do. What happened yesterday?"

"Sousuke and I... talked, that's all," Kaname replied, blushing. She played with her cell phone strap a bit.

"Did you tell him how you feel?" Kyouko asked. Kaname grew bright red.

"Actually... he said it first. I didn't know how to react. Then he... he kissed me," she replied. There was a long pause.

"Wow! I didn't know it was like that between you two! That's great!" Kyouko exclaimed. Kaname closed her eyes, remembering the kiss. Then the phone beeped, there was another call.

"Hold on, I have another call," Kaname said and pushed a button. It transferred her over to the other line. "Hello?"

"Kaname... it's... Sousuke. He's... he's badly hurt. Can you come to the ship?" It was Mao's voice, she sounded like she had been crying for hours. Kaname froze, she could not move, could not speak. "Kaname?" Mao asked. Kaname suddenly blinked and she felt the sting of tears swell when she did so.

"Yeah, I can come to the docks right now. How... how bad is it?" She asked, shaking.

"I'm not sure yet, he was taken into surgery right away. I'm... I'm so sorry! It's my fault, he... he tried to save me and..." Mao started but could not finish because of the tears. Kaname also started to cry.

"It will be okay, he's strong. I'll talk to you in a bit," Kaname said and pushed the hold button again. "Kyouko... I have to leave. Sousuke... he's hurt. I'm going to him," she said, stuttering. Kyouko almost started to cry when she heard her friend.

"Okay, if you need me, give me a call," Kyouko said.

"Thanks. Bye," Kaname said and shut her phone. She then wiped away the tears, but they kept falling, she finally took a deep breath and decided to get moving. She had to take a taxi to get to the docks and it would take a good thirty minutes. They will probably be the longest thirty minutes of her life. She grabbed her purse and keys and locked the door behind her. She called a cab from the sidewalk, and it came quickly. She got in. "Take me to the docks," she said, still shaky from crying. The man nodded and drove off.

The drive seemed to take forever, they missed almost every light on the way, and the driver was only going five over the speed limit. She wanted to drive herself, but she didn't have a license. Finally they reached the docks and Kaname paid the driver. She almost forgot to, she was so worried. She waited at the edge of one of the docks and after a minute, the water started to bubble. Then the top of the de Danaan came into view. The hatch opened, Mao was standing there, holding onto the ladder. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. Kaname stepped carefully onto the hull of the sub, Mao helped her inside. The two hurried to the infirmary, where the surgery was still in progress. Kurz was there waiting on a bench.

"You made it," he said. Kaname nodded.

"How is he?" She asked, almost crying, but she managed to control herself.

"I'm not sure. It's already been an hour since he went in. He had a pretty big chunk of debris in his side," Kurz replied. Mao jabbed him with her elbow.

"It's okay, I know he'll be all right. He promised me that he would come back," Kaname said. The three looked at the floor. Then the doctor came out, taking off the bloody rubber gloves. Kaname gasped a little.

"Is he all right?" Mao asked right away. The doctor, who had been on the ship for a very long time, nodded.

"He'll be fine. He has a couple of punctured ribs and was bleeding internally for awhile, but we managed to stop it for now. Hopefully it won't start again. He's very lucky it didn't hit any of his vital organs," the doctor replied. Kaname almost fainted. All she could hear was 'punctured and bleeding internally,' and she stared at the gloves he was holding for over a minute before turning away. She didn't know if she could do this. Mao put a hand on her shoulder, which made Kaname feel a little better. She had never seen Mao like this before, it showed how close she was to Sousuke. Kurz was even depressed. The doctor told them that they could see Sousuke, who was in the room to the left. Kaname reached out to the door handle, but stopped.

"It's okay, we're here with you," Mao said. Kurz nodded. Kaname gulped as she opened the door slowly. It swung inside, at first Kaname could only see the end of the bed, then she saw feet. She realized that they were Sousuke's. She looked forward more, seeing the plain white blanket that covered the bed. Then she saw his face. He had an oxygen mask on and was breathing heavily. Mao took Kaname's hand and led her in, she had to be, she was almost frozen. This had to be a bad dream, this couldn't be happening. These words went through her mind over and over. They went over to the chairs that were set up next to the bed. Kaname sat down in one of them, Mao leaned up against the wall.

"This isn't real," Kaname whispered. Tears swelled up in her eyes. She saw Sousuke wince; she instantly took his hand in hers. He slowly opened his eyes; they kept blinking so that he would stay awake. Kaname wiped away the tears before they could fall.

"Hey. Can you hear me?" She asked. Sousuke turned to her, wincing. He had a bandage around his forehead as well as his side.

"Ka... Kana... me," he managed to get out. Tears instantly fell down her face. Mao suggested to Kurz that they left, so the two went out into the hall.

"It's okay. It's going to be all right. The doctor said you're fine," she said, kind of fast. Sousuke looked confused.

"Where am I?" He asked, voice horse. Kaname wiped the tears with her free hand.

"You're on the de Danaan. You were... injured. Do you remember anything?" She asked quietly. Sousuke slowly shook his head. "It's okay, it's probably better if you rest," Kaname suggested. Sousuke coughed a bit, but then nodded. "Why is this happening? Why now? Right after I told him..." she thought. She bent over so that her mouth was touching his hand. He smiled.

"Don't... worry. You should... go home and wait there," he said, wincing again. Kaname looked up.

"No, I'm not leaving you. Not after this..." she started. She wiped away the tears, she tried to smile, tried to be strong.

"I'll be... all right," he said, barely able to breathe without hurting. He took the hand that Kaname had been holding and placed it over his side.

"Does it hurt a lot? I can get a nurse," she asked. Sousuke shook his head slowly.

"No, this is nothing. I had worse in Halmajestan," he said, not helping Kaname's worrying one bit. She wanted to smack him with the paper fan, but decided that it would only hurt him more. She sighed.

"How... how did this happen?" Kaname asked, almost not wanting to know. Sousuke coughed a bit more, but then began to speak.

"The whole plan was a trap. We walked right into it. We were trying... to infiltrate the enemies' base... when we heard shots being fired from AS's. They kept firing, so Lt. Sgt. Mao went in and... she shot a couple of enemies, but they surrounded her. Then I could hear someone throwing in a grenade and... I jumped in front of her," Sousuke could not say anymore because he kept coughing. Kaname helped him to sit up a bit, being careful not to open the wound again.

"Why don't you get some rest?" She asked. Sousuke nodded, clearing his throat. He closed his eyes and smiled as Kaname moved his hair a bit. She then waited until he fell asleep and went out in the hallway. Kurz and Mao were still there. Kaname instantly started to cry. "I don't know if I can do this," she started. Mao went up to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't gotten in that situation, none of this would have happened," she said, almost starting to cry again as well. Kaname shook her head.

"I mean... will this be life every day? Will I be worrying every time he goes on a mission whether or not he'll come back alive? Maybe it will be worse next time, like a severed arm or leg," she said, in between sobs. Mao patted her back, Kurz was surprised to see either of them crying. He thought both of them were tough.

Two weeks flew by and Sousuke was released out of the infirmary. Kaname helped him home, of course. Mao wanted to go with, but she had missions to go on. So did Kurz. Kaname had a flash of deja vu as she helped him through the door and take off his shoes. They went into the bedroom, where she helped him sit down. She blushed as she leaned in and kissed him. He also blushed. They backed up from each other, Sousuke protected his side.

"Kaname, I love you, will you marry me?" He asked. Kaname gasped. She almost fell on her knees, but gently placed a hand on his shoulder to keep steady.

"This is... so sudden," she whispered. He smiled, that same dry smile that appeared at a rare time.

"This event made me realize that I never want to be away from you, ever. I'm in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you. When we were in Hong Kong I couldn't think straight because you were all I could think about. Gauron┘ he was there, he made me... kill him because of what he told me. He had said he had killed you. That's why I was so surprised when I saw you," he said, fast. Kaname turned bright red and was also surprised.

"You... did that because of me?" She asked, wincing at the thought of him killing someone, even if it was Gauron. Sousuke nodded, wincing as he knelt down in front of her, slowly.

"So I will ask again. Will you marry me?" He asked. Kaname now had tears in her eyes. She nodded.

"Yes, yes I will!" She cried and hugged him, being careful not to hit his side. "I love you," she whispered. He smiled. They backed up, and then leaned in, and kissed. It was different from before, now it seemed to last for eternity, it was perfect. Everything was perfect.

The End

Lina: So, what did you think? I cried, I can't see him proposing, ever, but I think I did an okay job. Hehe.

Sousuke: will u marry me lina?

Lina: of course, dummy. I'm already married to you!

Sousuke: oh yeah.

Lina: lol Look forward to my next fic! There may be a wedding involved. And yes, I will have the captain in it; I just don't like her very much. She annoys me. Especially when she says she hates my Sousuke! Okay... breathe. Well, off to bed. Have an interview with toys r us. Hopefully I'll get a job! Woohoo! Ja ne!


End file.
